rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Ruby and Glynda vs. Roman and Cinder
Ruby and Glynda vs. Roman and Cinder" is a conflict that occurred on a rooftop in Vale during "Ruby Rose", where Ruby Rose and Glynda Goodwitch attempt to stop Roman Torchwick escaping from a robbery. Preceding Events Ruby disrupts a robbery attempt supervised by Torchwick, which prompts him to send his henchmen to neutralize her. However, this fails, and Torchwick, seeing that his robbery of From Dust Till Dawn was foiled, quickly shoots a flare to distract Ruby long enough for him to begin his escape. By the time Ruby recovers from the diversion, Roman was already well on his way up the ladder to a rooftop. Ruby gives chase and fires Crescent Rose to quickly boost her up onto the rooftop, where she demands Roman to stop, when a Bullhead appears from behind the building and picks him up. The Fight After getting in the Bullhead airship, Roman turns and throws a red Dust crystal at Ruby's feet. Ruby, who appears to be blinded by the Bullhead's spotlight, watches the crystal land in front of her and steps backward. Roman then quickly shoots at the crystal with Melodic Cudgel. Just before the shot lands, Glynda drops from somewhere above, casting a circle of protection in front of the two of them. As Ruby watches, Glynda summons several streaks of purple that strike the airship. As the ship is being shaken about, Roman stumbles into the cockpit and informs Cinder that they are being attacked by a Huntress. She then swaps positions with Roman and proceeds to the back, leaving him to control the ship. Meanwhile, Glynda creates a circular stormcloud out of a glyph above the Bullhead and, with a flick of The Disciplinarian, causes ice shards to hail down onto the ship from the cloud. This causes the ship to buckle, and one shard breaks through the windshield, narrowly missing Roman's head as he dodges it. Cinder then arrives at the airship's doorway, creating a flame on her hand and causing the elaborate designs on the arms and chest of her dress to glow. She fires a burst of fire at Glynda, who blocks, but the flame splatters behind her as a liquid and explodes as Cinder raises her hand. Glynda backflips out of the explosive beam and, through a series of hand gestures, gathers the shards of broken material to create a large arrow made of debris and launches it at the Bullhead. Cinder disrupts the arrow with several fiery blasts, but it reforms. The Bullhead tips to the side just in time to prevent being hit broadside and the debris makes harmless contact with its top. The arrow then separates into three portions that encircle the jet. However, Cinder notices and creates several glowing rings around herself that release a burst of energy, disintegrating them. Ruby, as a last resort, reverts her scythe into its rifle form and fires at Cinder, who simply blocks each shot with a small aura shield projected from her hand. Cinder then creates several circles on the ground around her two opponents. Glynda uses her crop to sweep a confused Ruby out of the circles, and forward flips herself out of the way as well just as the ground behind her erupts once more. By the time the duo recovers, the hatch closes and the Bullhead flies away. Image Gallery RvR1.png|Roman tosses the red Dust crystal. RvR2.png|Glynda shields Ruby from the Dust crystal's explosion. glynda attacks the bullhead.png|Glynda launches her first attack on the Bullhead. 1101 Ruby Rose 09459.png|Roman warns Cinder about the presence of a huntress. RvR3.png|Glynda uses her abilities to make ice shards rain down on the Bullhead. 1101 Ruby Rose 09997.png|Cinder arrives to the battle. RvR4.png|Cinder summons fire explosions from the floor underneath where Glynda is standing. RvR5.png|Glynda gathers the shards of the battle to shoot them against the Bullhead. 1101 Ruby Rose 10152.png|Cinder shoots fire to break Glynda's debris attack. RvR6.png|Cinder watches Glynda regroup the shards for her attack. 1101 Ruby Rose 10783.png|Cinder prepares to disintegrate Glynda's debris for good. RvR7.png|The debris disintegrates. 1101 Ruby Rose 10990.png|Ruby shoots at Cinder. RvR8.png|Cinder stops Crescent Rose's shots with her hands. RvR9.png|Cinder summons more explosions from the floor underneath Glynda and Ruby. Ruby is pulled away from cidners attack by glynda.png|Ruby being dragged away by Glynda's abilities to protect her from Cinder's upcoming explosions. 1101 Ruby Rose 11322.png|Cinder watching Glynda as she and Roman make their escape. Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 1